


i watch you walk, and i watch you move

by muchlessvermillion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Dom/sub, Drone Season 2015, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sex Toys, Sloppy Interspecious Makeouts, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchlessvermillion/pseuds/muchlessvermillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jade got home from work, Rose was on the couch, still mostly clothed, and Kanaya was kneeling on the floor before her, gently pressing kisses to her bare calves.</p><p>A trio of snarky girlfriends have silly, pre-negotiated, kinky sex, which is clearly the best way to unwind after a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i watch you walk, and i watch you move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C Square (Emiko842)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko842/gifts).



> The prompt was: "Oh man these three, I love these three. Anything you want to do that results in three very happy ladies I will love! Some things I like are: dom Jade vs. Rose and Kanaya trying to snark their absolute asses off, bondage, teasing and orgasm delay, and eventual begging."
> 
> I also love these three. I had a lot of fun with this, and I hope you like it! 
> 
> Title from I Don't Do Boys by Elektra, whoops.

When Jade got home from work, Rose was on the couch, still mostly clothed, and Kanaya was kneeling on the floor before her, gently pressing kisses to her bare calves. Rose looked up as the door clicked shut, and gasped, her hand flying to her purple painted mouth. 

"Oh, lord, it's my husband!" She exclaimed, in a southern accent as sweet and fake as diet soda. It was absolutely overdone, overdramatic, and there was a hint of a smirk at the corner of her mouth. "I swear to the heavens, it ain't what it looks like. Miss Kanaya is just here to..." A contemplative pause. "Help me clean the pipes."

"You," Jade decided, crossing the room to give Rose a smooch on the cheek. "Are very silly. Were you basing that off Dave?" She undid the blue tie around her neck but left it dangling, dropping her office professionalism with it.  
"And you're not playing along!" Rose replied, frowning. "I'm offended, frankly. After all of my hard work, listening to Dave talk. That's a trial if there ever was one. I deserve, at the very least, an Oscar for my method acting technique. Perhaps a Pulitzer." There was a stain of dark lipstick, bruise-like, on her upper thigh. Kanaya sat back and pulled herself onto the couch next to Rose, smiling a wide fangy grin at Jade. Jade leaned in and gave her other girlfriend a kiss as well, a sweet peck on the mouth, and plopped herself down on the couch next to Rose.  
"How was work, dear?" Kanaya asked, giving Rose a patronizing pat on the knee as she sulked. "Did you begin work on the new project? That one with the-" She paused, thinking deeply. "Repopulating that species of jungle flower, the near-extinct one, I can never quite recall the name-"  
"Strongylodon macrobotrys!" Jade reported cheerfully. "Very rare! Also known as the jade vine, ironically enough."  
"But not because of you." Rose supplied.  
"Well, no, of course not, but I can still have a soft spot for it! It wasn't always so hard to find, and I always feel so bad taking the samples we have, but we need to study it in order to understand what would make it flourish again and why it declined to start with. We're growing some in the lab greenhouse, and hopefully that will work well enough to transport it to a more natural habitat. I would love to be on that expedition myself, but only if you guys wouldn't mind losing me for a couple of weeks. We don't have to worry about it yet, though." Jade grinned at them, all aglow with the enthusiasm that always came with talking about her job, and took hold of Rose's nearest hand. "How was your day, Rose? Kanaya?"  
"Fine enough." Rose conceded with a shrug. "I wrote a while, I attempted to further ruin my editor's life, I had a conference call which I was fashionably late for. I'm making good progress on my next novel, so far." Kanaya hooked one of her ankles over Rose's leg and smiled over at Jade.  
"I worked as well, albeit from home. Porrim is maintaining the hands-on aspects of the boutique herself today. I did some rather less interesting bookwork, as well as finalizing some designs that we'll get to sewing sometime within the next couple of weeks."  


"Sounds like we were all productive!" Jade said, sliding an arm around Rose's waist. Rose took the hint, and coaxed Kanaya's head down to her shoulder. "We should have an easy night. Order in, watch a movie or something."  
"Or something." Kanaya repeated.  
"Why, Kanaya, are you suggesting something?" Unlike Rose, Jade's grin was too wide to pull off a convincing look of shock or offense, but she went through the motions.  
"Just wondering what else it was you were thinking of, dearest." Kanaya replied, all innocence.  
"Weeeell," Jade drawled. "Before we order food, we could all totally make out for a while."  
"I'm sure we're all shocked by this turn of events." Rose said, and turned to peck Kanaya's clothed shoulder. "May I kiss you, Kanaya?"  
"You may."  
Jade watched eagerly as her girlfriends leaned in to press their mouths together, gentle and sweet, Kanaya giggling against Rose's lips. Rose pulled back, and turned towards Jade, absently reaching to stroke her free hand over the curve of Kanaya's neck, painted fingers tracing her throat.  
"May I kiss you, Jade?"  
"Of course!" Jade enthused, and yanked her in by the collar. She nipped at Rose's lower lip, winding her fingers through her short blonde hair, shorn close to her head at the back. Rose moaned breathily into her mouth, overblown and purposeful, and Jade snorted and pulled back, grinning at her.  
"Are you pulling theatrics?"  
"I am shocked and appalled at such an accusation-" She paused with a shuddery intake of breath. "Oh, fuck, Kanaya, love, a little harder." Kanaya bit down obligingly where she was nipping at the back of Rose's neck, and Rose grabbed hold of one curving horn to hold her there.  
"Don't break the skin." Jade ordered, idly. "Not yet, anyway. Bruising is okay. Mind your fangs, Kan."  
"She knows the rules by now." Rose protested, leaning forward to expose her neck further.  
"Accidents happen. No blood without prior negotiation." Jade slid her big, warm palms up over Rose's bare thighs, stopping close to the lace finish on her dark green panties. Her thumb made a slow circle on the skin, ruffling hair and just barely grazing with the tip of her fingernail. Rose spread her legs slightly, shifting with her head ducked down to make way for Kanaya as she made a neat line of bruises towards her jaw.  
"I would like," Kanaya announced, pulling back and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. Her lipstick was smeared down her chin. "To bite the other side, so it matches."  
"Maybe we should all move to the floor?" Jade offered. "More room to move around?" Rose answered by sliding down with a thunk, landing on her ass on the peach colored carpet.  
"Yes." She declared, and Kanaya stood before lowering herself more gracefully to the ground. Jade followed, watching her girls with keen eyes.  
"You should kiss again." She said, her tongue flicking out over her lower lip. "Facing each other properly this time. Start soft. No contact other than your mouths."  
"Demanding." Rose teased, but leaned in to kiss Kanaya, their bodies inclined towards each other like the sides of an arch. The kiss was kept gentle, small pecks interspersed with breathy noises and Kanaya's laughter.  
"Okay," Jade continued, her mouth going dry. "Now bite her." She didn't bother specifying which 'her' she meant, and both girls brought their teeth into the mix. Kanaya was more careful, cautious of her fangs, but Rose sucked Kanaya's lower lip between her teeth and bit until she melted, slumped forward against her with a gasp. "Whoops!" Jade chimed, triumphant. "I said no touching except mouths!”  
“I lose.” Said Kanaya, with relish. Her smile was impish.  
“Why, dear. I’d almost think you were doing that on purpose.”  
“Me, Rose? Never.” Kanaya leaned in to press another set of biting kisses to Rose’s neck, leaving behind rings of green lipstick.  
“Hands behind your back, Kanaya.” Jade ordered, as Rose held Kanaya’s head to her neck, tilting her own head back. Kanaya obeyed, crossing them one over another without even being asked, and Jade pulled her tie from the collar of her white shirt and instead fastened it around Kanaya’s wrists. “Too tight?” She asked, but Kanaya moaned and shook her head. “Alright.” She took ahold of her dark hair and yanked her away from Rose, pulling her to sit straight. “Did you lose on purpose?” Kanaya shook her head again. “Are you sure?” A pause. A shake of the head. “Did you want to be punished, dear?”  
“It is possible.” Kanaya admitted.  
“Now, why would you want that?” Rose wondered, stroking fingers over Kanaya’s cheekbone and down towards her parted lips. “Have you been bad?”  
“Well, no, not particularly. No more than I usually am. It’s just that I like it.”  
“Good!” Jade chimed, taking a seat behind Kanaya and rubbing a slow circle down her spine. “Realistic punishment dynamics are pretty bullshit anyway. You could’ve just asked."  
“It’s not quite as fun if I just ask, dearest.”  
“Hear, hear!” Agreed Rose, and she leaned in to kiss Kanaya again. She made it deep this time, swiping her tongue over her mouth and sucking at her lips. When Rose kissed, her teeth were never far behind, whether they glanced at flesh in quiet promise or bit outright. Jade, behind Kanaya, was making quick work of the buttons on her black and white blouse. When she had finished, she left the shirt on Kanaya’s shoulders and reached up to cup her rumblespheres through a lacy bra- one that no doubt matched the panties under her skirt. Kanaya leaned into the touch, making that low, purr-like noise that tended to come out when she was happy, and kissed Rose back, sloppily and undignified. She squeezed her thighs together, hoping for more pressure on her nook and emerging bulge, and Rose took the hint and went to reach beneath her skirt.  
“Ah!” Jade warned. “No, don’t touch her. Not yet. Don’t touch yourself, either. I’m still top dog!” Rose rolled her eyes, but stayed her hand, lingering instead around the soft curve of Kanaya’s hips, the roll of her stomach over her skirt.  
“Oh, of course. Alpha of the pack, as always.”  
“Damn straight.” Jade agreed, impervious to the sarcasm. “I want her squirming and desperate first! Also, I want to make her watch us when she can’t touch. Sounds fun.” Kanaya whimpered, and Rose grinned wide.  
“That does sound fun. Doesn’t that sound fun, Kanaya? Maybe Jade will sit on my face.”  
“I am not adverse to that idea!” Replied Jade, cheerfully. Kanaya wet her lips.  
“I will not be defeated so easily.”  
“Ooh.” Rose shot Jade a conspiring look. “That means she wants us to tease her, I believe.” Kanaya blushed, a pretty jade flush on her dark cheeks, but didn’t deny it, shifting again to feel the tightness of the tie around her wrists, the extent of her limited mobility. Jade leaned over Kanaya’s shoulder to bring Rose in for a kiss, feeling Kanaya’s eyes on them as she licked at the seam of her lips and tugged again at the hair on the back of her head. She could feel Rose smile against her mouth, and pulled back.  
“Watch.” She ordered, gently, as she crawled around Kanaya and hauled Rose effortlessly into her lap. It wasn’t a gentle weight, but it was a familiar one. Rose giggled and stroked appreciatively over Jade’s biceps, and then lower, at her breasts through her shirt, over the chub and muscle at her stomach. 

Jade pulled at the hem of Rose’s tank top. “Can I?”  
“I don’t know,” Rose replied, primly. “Can you?”  
“Rose.” Jade warned, and Rose snorted and put her arms above her head in answer. Jade peeled the tank off her and tossed it back onto the couch, and then looked her over. Rose’s bra was striped, pale blue and black, and markedly too small. “...Is that mine?” Rose looked down into her own cleavage, and her eyebrows shot up.  
“Huh.”  
“How have you been wearing my bra all day without noticing?”  
“Well,” Rose answered, reaching behind herself to undo the strap. “I’m not wearing it anymore. So you really can’t say ‘all day’.” She pulled it off and placed it next to Jade, who grinned and reached to pinch both her nipples. “Oh, good. You’ve finally decided to stop talking about my boobs and start touching them.” Jade leaned in and buried her face in the soft dark curve of Rose's breasts, biting at the swell of flesh and then down further, fitting a nipple between her lips and sucking hard, biting, flicking at it with her tongue. Rose squirmed in her lap in response, biting her tongue when she felt the urge to moan, and Kanaya squirmed herself in sympathy, despite the fact that she had no real idea what it felt like to have nipples.

Jades fingers, long and tan, stroked over Rose's mouth until she relented and opened it up, moaning against the pad of her thumb as Jade slipped it past her lips.  
"I don't like it when you're quiet. I like to know how you're doing."  
"You know what I like by now." Rose panted, grinding down on Jade's thigh. "Oh hell, can I just take my panties off?"  
"I don't know." Jade parroted. "Can you?"  
"You don't pull that off nearly as well as I do." Rose replied, using Jade's shoulder as a handhold as she scrambled to her feet. Her panties dropped to her ankles and she kicked them off, nearly hitting Jade right in the chin. Rose sat back down in her lap and crossed her arms over her bare chest. "Now, why am I entirely naked while you're still dressed?"  
"Because you weren't wearing any pants when I got home?"  
"I was writing today. You don't need pants to write."  
"Technically you don't need pants to do science, either, but I don't think that falls within the workplace clothing guidelines." Rose groaned.  
"Jade, just take off your shirt. Kanaya, don't you agree Jade should just take off her shirt?" 

Kanaya froze guiltily as both women turned to look at her. She had wiggled her legs enough that her black skirt had ridden up to her waist, and now her bulge was peeking from the top of her panties, squirming lazily against the cool skin of her stomach.  
"Wow, rude!" Jade exclaimed, looking at the darker patch of cloth where her nook would be dripping green. "That totally counts as touching yourself. I mean, kind of. It counts as something, at least. You were supposed to just be watching."  
"Perhaps I was driven mad with lust by your bickering?" Kanaya offered.  
"Mmnope, not buying it."  
"An insanity defense, Kanaya, really?" Rose snickered, looking her over. "At least you make a pretty picture, albeit a disobedient one." Jade gave Rose's bare ass a slap.  
"Hey, no." She said. "I decide if she's disobedient, not you. You're like the first mate. I'm the captain."  
"First we're in court, and now on a ship?" Kanaya murmured. "I think I'm confused. And I thought Jade was an alpha woofbeast, originally."  
"It's just hyperbole, Kan. Not roleplay. When we roleplay, you'll know beforehand."  
"Oh." Kanaya replied, with a little smile.  
"Well is she disobedient, oh captain, my captain?" Rose asked, rolling her eyes.  
"Yes." Said Jade, decidedly. "We have to punish her, clearly."  
"Oh dear." Kanaya deadpanned, squirming again. "Not that, anything but that."

Rose scooted off Jade's lap and crawled over to Kanaya instead, looking her over with a predator's eyes. She touched one gentle finger to the wriggling tip of Kanaya's bulge, let it curl around her pinky, and then pulled it away. Jade grinned, watching them.  
"I bet your underwear is pretty uncomfortable right now." Jade mused, nodding at the way her bulge was half trapped in the fabric.  
"Yes." Kanaya agreed, hesitant.  
"Good." Jade moved forward, wound her fingers into Kanaya's hair, and pulled her head to the side. She bit hard on her exposed neck, and the tougher troll skin bore the bite without yielding. It would leave a nasty bruise, but nothing else. Kanaya let out a trembly moan, bucking her hips into the air, begging wordlessly for touch. "Say please." Jade ordered, pressing dainty kisses to the place she had bitten.  
"Please." Kanaya urged. Jade tsked.  
"No, like you mean it." She reached down and pressed her palm to the cool bump of Kanaya's bulge, light pressure. She avoided her nook entirely.  
"Please, please, please. Jade, please."  
"Please what?" Rose asked, teasing again at the very tip of her coiling bulge. This time she was wiggling the pad of her finger against it, knowing it was oversensitive and easily stimulated. Kanaya bucked up again, biting her lower lip.  
“Please touch me properly.”  
“Really, who can define what constitutes a proper touch?” Rose asked, idly. “We might all have different standards for such a thing.” Kanaya made a frustrated noise.  
“Touch my nook and my bulge more firmly or I will just decapitate you both.”  
“Wow, that’s not convincing.” Jade replied, still stroking over her panties gently. “As if you would kill us.”  
“Technically I wouldn't be the one killing you. The severing of your head from your neck would kill you.” Rather than respond, Jade just raised an expectant eyebrow, and Rose flicked harder on the tip of her bulge. Kanaya relented. “Please, please. Undress me and make me come.”  
“Was that so hard?” Jade asked, pulling at the waistband of Kanaya’s panties to get them down her legs.  
“No.” Kanaya admitted. “I just wanted to see how long I’d make it. Longer than last time, I think.”  
“Stop being so smug or I’ll put the panties back on.” Jade threatened, throwing them over her shoulder. The second they were gone, she put her hands on Kanaya’s knees and spread her legs wide, and she and Rose both watched her green-flushed nook and her squirming bulge. Rose licked her lips, and Jade grinned. “You can go down on her.” She offered. “Start slow. Put most of your focus on the bulge. You can touch her nook but I don’t want anyone putting anything in it yet.”  
“Yes ma’am.” Rose replied, and dove down to bite into the soft flesh of Kanaya’s inner thighs. She licked from there to the side of her nook, up and over the slick folds, and then to the thicker base of her writhing bulge. Jade sat back and watched, kicking off her pants and sticking a hand down her boxers to rub at her clit.  
“Shoosh.” She murmured at Kanaya, tilting her head to press a gentle kiss to her shoulder. Kanaya blushed, scandalized, and flexed her arms in her bonds. Jade pressed further into her own pants, sticking her tongue out in concentration as she fit a finger up inside herself, rocking down onto it. “Rose, you should kiss it.” She nodded at Kanaya’s bulge, which was pressing itself against Rose’s cheek.  
“Enjoying the show, are we?” Rose asked, with a raised eyebrow. She turned her searing gaze on Jade, down the path of her arm to her hand, and then took Kanaya’s bulge in hand and pressed a series of kisses all up the length of it, ending with a peck on the tip.  
“We are totally enjoying the show.” Jade replied, and then pulled herself to her feet.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Just keep licking, Rose, I’ll be right back!”

She returned, not even a minute later, with two of their toys in hand. One was larger but more flexible, a near-black purple. The other was smaller and hot pink, with an attached remote for the vibration. Rose had undone the tie around Kanaya's wrists so she could prop herself up while Rose manhandled her into the best position to eat her out, though Kanaya was still faithfully keeping her hands above her waist. Rose glanced up at Jade without pulling her face from where it was buried in Kanaya’s nook, making a questioning sound against the skin that had Kanaya tossing her head back and moaning. 

“For you.” Jade declared, holding out the pink vibrator. She kept the remote for herself. “And the big one is for Kanaya, if you want to fuck her with it. Or you could just let her bulge hold it, we both know how much she likes that.”  
“Aw.” Rose pouted, pulling back. She took both the toys, lying the larger one down across Kanaya’s thigh. “I wanted to ride her.”  
“Not before dinner.” Decided Jade. “Later, in bed. For dessert.”  
“You’re both going to figuratively kill me.” Kanaya groaned. “How do you know I’ll even have enough material for a second round tonight?”  
“How do you know we care?” Rose asked, flicking her finger at the bruise on Kanaya’s thigh. “Maybe I’ll just use your bulge until I come and go to bed, and then you won’t even have to worry about how much material you’re producing.”  
“Cruel.” Jade remarked, sitting back down, this time behind Rose. She stroked over her hips, over the curve of her ass, and then rubbed between her legs. “Wow, you’re really wet.”  
“I’m well aware.” Rose replied, leaning into the touch.  
“Give me the toy.” Rose handed it over, and Jade gently pushed it into her, hearing a happy, breathy moan in response. “I’m turning it on.”  
“Alright.” Rose replied, and ducked her head back down between Kanaya’s legs. Jade pressed the button, and the toy began to buzz. Rose tightened her thighs together around it, the movements of her tongue over Kanaya’s nook getting sloppier. She nudged the bigger toy closer to Kanaya’s bulge, close enough that the tentacle coiled around it and pulled it close. Satisfied, Jade stroked a hand over Rose’s side and stuck her hand back into her boxers, fucking herself down on two of her fingers.  
“You can- fuck- You can put your tongue or fingers in her now.” Jade said, gnawing at her lower lip as she watched them move together. The remote lay forgotten as she palmed over Rose’s warm skin and Kanaya’s cooler leg, over her calf and then back up to Rose’s clenched thighs. She reached around to thumb at the swollen bud of Rose’s clit, heard her moan with her tongue buried deep into Kanaya’s nook, and closed her eyes tight as she pushed herself further towards orgasm. 

A moment later, she opened her eyes with a soft sigh, and turned her focus again to her girls.  
“Please, please, please.” Kanaya was murmuring with urgency, one of her legs thrown up over Rose’s shoulder. Rose was licking deeper into her, dripping wet down her own thighs. The faint buzz of the vibrator was still audible, and Jade went up on her knees to get behind Rose. She pressed one hand up between her legs to shove one finger in there beside the toy, and with the other she dug her nails into Kanaya’s hip, looking her right in the eyes over Rose’s shoulder.  
“You can come.” 

Kanaya spurted green in a sloppy arc, over her stomach and out onto the floor. Some got into Rose’s hair and across her cheek, and she laughed and licked harder as she rode out her own orgasm, pushing down into Jade’s hand. When she pulled back, and yanked the vibrator out of herself, she was still giggling. Jade reached to untangle the other toy from Kanaya’s receding bulge, and all three of them spent a moment just laughing and panting and pressing little kisses to cheeks and eyes and the corner of mouths.

“Okay.” Jade said, after a minute. “Uh. I’ll get the mop. And then we all need a shower. And then dinner.”  
“And then I ride Kanaya like the prize horse at the county fair?” Rose asked, wiping green material off her chin. Kanaya groaned again and flopped her head forward onto Rose’s shoulder.  
“Yes.” Jade answered. “Wait, no. After a movie. Then, yes, totally. If Kanaya’s alright with it.” 

Kanaya’s only answer was an exhausted, giddy thumbs up.


End file.
